


Fixing Her

by lynnkath08



Series: The First Order's Sweethearts [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fighting, Heavy Drinking, Morning After, Moving On, One Night Stands, Poor Millicent, Regret, Revenge, Smut, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: General Hux and his girlfriend Lieutenant General May get into a heated argument and Hux does something unexpected to her, but someone is there to help her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked me to write this, she even helped me write it. Hope you like it.

It was late at night and General Hux and Skylar were sitting on the couch watching a holovid.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Are you?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Hux responded.

"I'm gonna grab us a snack," Skylar said as she went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets, only to find them empty. "Shit," she mumbled.

"What happened?" Hux asked.

"We're out of snacks. I'm gonna go get more," Skylar said "What snack are you in the mood for tonight?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, you can get anything," Hux said.

"Okay. I'll be back," Skylar said.

"Okay," Hux said, then Skylar walked out the door.

After about ten minutes Skylar came back with a plastic bag in her hands.

"I'm back," she said.

"Cool, what did you get?" Hux asked.

"A bag of barbecue potato chips," Skylar responded.

Hux then snatched the bag from Skylar's hands.

"Uh, what was that about?" Skylar asked.

"Really Skylar? Out of all the flavors, you had to pick this one? Out of all flavors," Hux snapped.

"Excuse me? I asked you what you wanted and you said it didn't matter and I can get anything, and this is how you react?" Skylar snapped back.

"You stupid girl! You can never get anything right!" Hux yelled at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Skylar yelled back.

"My problem is that you got the wrong flavor chips you dumb bitch!" Hux shouted.

"You fucking prick! You should've been specific on what you wanted instead of saying "It doesn't matter" "I don't care" "Get anything"! I'm not a goddamn mind reader for fucks sake! If you wanted something specifically you should've told me!" Skylar shouted back.

"You can never get anything right!" Hux snapped.

"Go to hell!" Skylar snapped back. "If you want something else go get it yourself! I'm going to bed!" she added as she walked into their shared room and slammed the door, locking it.

"Open the door Skylar! Open the fucking door!" Hux yelled as he knocked on the door loudly.

"Leave me the fuck alone! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Skylar yelled back as she laid down on the bed. She looked at the little cat bed that held Millicent, who was sleeping soundly, surprisingly. Poor Millicent. She didn't deserve to deal with her "parents" fighting. Skylar felt tears forming in her eyes. Her relationship with the ginger General has been falling apart lately. She looked at Millicent and rubbed her head in a loving way.

"Open this damn door May!" Hux yelled again.

"Leave me alone!" Skylar yelled back, then she heard Hux mumble "Whatever" as footsteps grew softer each second. Skylar laid back down, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

It was 5:00 A.M. when Skylar's alarm clock went off. Skylar then got up to get ready for work when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Open up!" she heard Hux snap.

Skylar groaned and opened the door. "Good morning," she said, trying to sound nice as possible.

"Yeah, yeah," Hux responded, and Skylar scoffed. They both got ready at the same time.

Once they both got ready in the bathroom: Hux combing and gelling his hair back, and Skylar tying her hair in a bun and doing her makeup, all hell broke loose.

"You're taking up space!" Hux snapped.

"I'm standing on my side! How is that taking up space?!" Skylar snapped back.

"Whatever! I'm done already anyways," Hux said as he walked out.

"Asshole," Skylar mumble as she continued getting ready.

* * *

Skylar sat at a table at the cafeteria alone until she was approached by four people, her friends Emily, Lieutenant Mitaka, Captain Phasma, and Kylo Ren.

"Hey Buffy. You alright?" Kylo asked. Out of all four of them, he was the only one who knew about Hux and Skylar's relationship problem, because one, he can read their minds being a Force user, and two, his quarters are next door to theirs.

"One, don't call me Buffy. And two, I'm doing fine," Skylar responded.

"Are you sure? You seem a little down," Phasma said.

"Yeah, you've seemed down lately," Emily said.

"And we can't help but worry," Mitaka said.

"It's Hux, isn't it?" Kylo asked.

"What?!" Emily, Mitaka, and Phasma all said at once.

"I heard them fighting again last night," Kylo said.

"What do you mean "again"? Every relationship has arguments sometimes," Emily said.

"Yeah. Emmy and I get into fights once in awhile, but we always make up afterwards," Mitaka said as he put his arm around Emily. Emily leaned her head on Mitaka's shoulder.

"You don't understand. Last night sounded brutal to me. Hux was yelling at her over a bag of chips. They were literally screaming at each other. I was so worried that he might hit her," Kylo said.

"Is it true Sky?" Phasma asked.

Skylar looked down at her lap. "Yeah," she softly confessed.

"Oh Skylar I'm so sorry!" Emily cried as she hugged her best friend.

"Skylar, we want to let you know that we're here for you," Mitaka said.

"We love you Sky," Phasma said.

"Yeah, and I want to destroy Hux's computers," Kylo said, causing the group to look at him like he was crazy. "What? I really do!" he said. "Oh, and if he does lay a hand on you I will destroy his living quarters, but of course if you move out of it and into another one. I don't want to destroy any of your belongings, only his," he added.

"Thank you guys, but can we please drop this? I don't really want to talk about it right now," Skylar said.

"Ok Sky. We'll wait when you're ready," Emily said as she rubbed Skylar's shoulder.

They all ate in silence until they heard a voice.

"Taka!" It was Petty Officer Thanisson.

"Hey Thani!" Mitaka said.

"Is this seat available?" Thanisson asked as he pointed to the chair across from Skylar.

"Yes. Go ahead and sit," Skylar said.

"Thank you," Thanisson said as he sat down. "Good morning everyone," he added.

"Good morning," the rest of the table said.

"So I was watching Game of Thrones last night and I swear that Jojen Reed dude looks so much like you," Kylo said.

"That's what everyone says!" Thanisson said. He looked around and noticed an officer walking nearby. "Excuse me sir! Do you watch Game of Thrones?" he asked.

"I fucking love that show!" the officer responded. "Why do you ask?" he added.

"Just wondering. And everybody says I look like Jojen Reed," Thanisson said.

"That's because you do! You really do look a lot like Jojen Reed! You even look like that Newt guy from The Maze Runner," the officer said, then he walked off.

"I hear that as well! All the time!" Thanisson whined.

"They're played by the same actor. Anyways, if it makes you feel better, Skylar looks like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Which is why I call her Buffy," Kylo said, causing Skylar to roll her eyes.

"She also looks like that girl from the movie Cruel Intentions," Phasma said.

"They're the same actress Phasma," Kylo said.

"I know that," Phasma responded.

"Lieutenant General May. Are you feeling alright?" Thanisson asked Skylar.

"I'm fine," Skylar responded.

"Ma'am are you sure?" Thanisson asked.

"Yes I'm sure everything's ok," Skylar said, and Thanisson just nodded, not believing a word she said. Thanisson also knew about Hux and Skylar's relationship problem since his quarters were right below theirs. "I'm gonna get to work," Skylar said as she got up and left the cafeteria.

* * *

It was already evening and it had been a stressful day at work. Skylar was on her way to her quarters. Once she got in she was greeted by a meow. But it wasn't Millicent's usually happy meow, she sounded scared.

"Hi Millie, how are you?" Skylar asked as she knelt down and gently scratched behind the ginger cat's ears. Once she got back up Millicent nudged her head on Skylar's ankles, urging the blonde to keep walking. "Hold on Millie, I'm just gonna put my coat down," she said. Millicent then ran to the bedroom door and started tapping it, and ran back to Skylar and nudged her ankles again. "Ok, Millie I'm going," Skylar said as she started walking. However, halfway towards the room, Skylar stopped walking and sniffed the air. Something was off. She smelled perfume. Perfume that was not hers. As she kept walking, she heard soft noises. Moaning to be exact.

"Oh no. I hope he's just watching porn," Skylar whispered to herself. As she kept getting closer the moans got louder. As a normally brave, strong, and independent woman, Skylar was scared. "Please tell me this isn't real," she whispered as she grabbed the door knob and opened it, revealing Hux, with Chief Petty Officer Unamo on top of him, and their uniforms on the floor.

"May!" Hux and Unamo yelled as they covered themselves.

"How could you?!" Skylar yelled.

"Babe I'm so sorry! It's not what you think!" Hux said.

"Bullshit! By all means, keep going! We're done!" Skylar screamed as she stormed out, ignoring Hux calling for her. Skylar kept on walking until she reached Phasma's quarters and knocked on her door.

The door opened revealing Phasma. "Hey Sky- Oh my god what happened?" she asked as she saw mascara running down Skylar's cheeks.

"It's Hux!" Skylar sobbed.

"What did he do? I need to beat his ass for making you cry," Phasma said.

"Before I tell you, do you have any makeup remover?" Skylar asked.

"Yes I do, I'll show you," Phasma said as she walked to her bathroom, with Skylar following behind. Phasma then took out a small box of makeup remover wipes and placed it on the counter. "So what happened?" she asked as she began cleaning Skylar's face.

"He cheated on me with Unamo!" Skylar said.

"What?! That son of a bitch! I can't believe he did that! And Unamo?! I thought she was smarter than that!" Phasma said.

"I know, our relationship was falling apart. We've been doing nothing but fighting lately and I walk in on him with her," Skylar said as she cried again.

"Sweetheart, you're too good for him. You deserve better," Phasma said as she threw the used wipe away. "Did you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Do you have vodka?" Skylar asked.

"I do, I'll go pour a glass for you," Phasma said as she left the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

Skylar walked out of the bathroom and went to the living room, sitting on the couch. Phasma then came two the living room with two glasses in her hands: one with vodka, the other with red wine.

"Vodka for you," Phasma said as she handed Skylar the glass of vodka. "And red wine for me," she added as she took a sip.

"Thanks Phasma," Skylar said as she took a sip of her vodka.

"Anytime dear," Phasma said. The two women sat down for a couple hours, drinking and talking.

Skylar then got up. "I should probably get going now," she said, feeling buzzed.

"Are you sure? I don't want you going back to where Hux is at," Phasma said. She wasn't as buzzed as Skylar, due to her size.

"I'm just gonna go for a little walk around the ship," Skylar said. "And thanks for the vodka," she added.

"It's no problem at all honey," Phasma said.

"Good night Phasma," Skylar said.

"Good night Skylar," Phasma said, then Skylar walked out the door.

* * *

Skylar was wandering around the _Finalizer_ , still feeling a bit buzzed. She went to different floors, which lead to several of the living quarters. Suddenly she felt dizzy, but she couldn't find a place to sit. She knocked on a random door, hoping someone would respond. The door opened revealing someone with brownish-blondish hair.

"Lieutenant General May?" It was Thanisson.

"Can I come in?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," Thanisson said as he let Skylar in, then shut the door.

"Nice place you have here," Skylar said as she sat on the couch.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?" Thanisson asked. He knew the answer, he heard what was going on in the room above his, he just didn't want to mention it, fearing that he might upset her even more.

"Hux is a stupid asshole prick who deserves to burn and rot in hell, and I got bored so I went for a walk then ended up here," Skylar responded.

"I'm sorry. Um, would you like something to drink?" Thanisson offered.

"Do you have anything alcoholic?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah. I have beer, red wine, gin, and whiskey," Thanisson responded.

"I'll have whiskey," Skylar said.

"Ok," Thanisson said as he went to the kitchen with Skylar following behind. He took out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. "Help yourself," he said as he got himself a bottle of beer.

"Thanks Thanisson," Skylar said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"No problem May," Thanisson said as he took a sip of his beer.

The two of them talked and drank for half an hour.

"I was wondering if you could get me a bottle of beer, if you don't mind," Skylar said.

"I don't mind at all," Thanisson said as he gave her a bottle of beer.

After an hour Skylar and Thanisson were surrounded by several beer bottles. They were sitting on the couch talking and laughing.

"You're beautiful," Thanisson said to Skylar.

"Oh shut up. You know I'm so fugly," Skylar said.

"No. You're beautiful. You're so sexy, you have no idea how much I want you right now," Thanisson said.

"What are you trying to say?" Skylar asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that every night I dream of you. I dream of being with you. I dream of holding you. I dream of being inside you, pounding in you. Making you scream so loud the entire Galaxy hears you. Making you forget your own name," Thanisson confessed.

"Shit, I don't know why but for some reason hearing those words from you turns me on," Skylar said.

"I hated it when you were banging that ginger douche. But for some reason hearing you moaning turned me on so much that every time I heard you having sex I was touching myself. I pleasured myself every time I listened to you moaning. It's like music to my ears," Thanisson said.

"Want me to make those dreams come true?" Skylar offered.

"Please May. I want to be in you. I need you," Thanisson said.

"Let's do this," Skylar said, then Thanisson grabbed her face and kissed her. Skylar then broke off the kiss. "Where's your room?" she asked.

"That way," Thanisson said as he pointed to a door, then they both walked towards the door leading to his room. They both got on the bed and continued making out.

Skylar freed her hair from its bun, letting it fall past her shoulders.

"You're so sexy with your hair like that," Thanisson said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Skylar said, then they kissed again. They kept on kissing until their clothes came off.

"I'm so fucking horny," Thanisson said as he got on top of Skylar and rubbed the tip of his penis on her vagina.

"Then slide it in," Skylar said, and Thanisson slid inside her.

* * *

The next morning Skylar woke up with a pounding headache and felt sore between her legs. "What the hell? What happened?" she mumbled as she looked around. She realized she wasn't in her own room, and wondered whose room it belongs too. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked down and realized she was naked. Not only that, but she also felt a hand on her right breast, and wondered whose hand it was. She looked to her right and saw short brownish-blonde hair. She lifted the covers, revealing Thanisson, who was still sleeping, and he was naked as well. "Shit!" Skylar whispered as she tried to remove Thanisson's hand from her breast, making Thanisson mumble in his sleep. "Sorry," Skylar whispered as she placed the covers over Thanisson's face again. She then felt the bed shift and realized Thanisson was waking up.

"What happened?" Thanisson mumbled as he removed the covers from his face. He looked to his left and saw Skylar. "Lieutenant General May! What are you doing here? And why are you naked?" he asked her. He then looked down at himself. "And why am I naked as well?" he asked himself.

"Apparently we did it," Skylar said as she held the blankets to her chest.

"Wait a minute. We had sex?" Thanisson asked.

"I can't remember a thing, but I'm pretty sure we did. I mean first of all, we're both naked, and second of all, I do feel a little sore down there," Skylar said.

"We must've went hard," Thanisson said.

"Yeah," Skylar said as she got up and got dressed, putting on the uniform she wore the previous day.

"Where are you going?" Thanisson asked.

"Work, obviously. Go get dressed," Skylar said.

"Right," Thanisson said as he got dressed as well.

* * *

As Skylar walked out of Thanisson's quarters, she looked down, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone as she walked up to her new quarters. She requested for some moving droids to pick up all of her belongings from the quarters she shared with General Hux and moved them to a new room. As she kept walking she was stopped by a droid.

"Here is the location to your new quarters, ma'am," the droid said as he gave Skylar a little notecard.

"Thank you," Skylar said. She looked at the notecard then ran down the hall, hoping to not be noticed by the others. She eventually reached her new quarters and went in. Every single one of her belongings were already in there. The droids were also nice enough to set up her bed, place her toiletries in her bathroom, and place some food in her refrigerator. She took a quick shower and put on a new uniform, then left her quarters.

* * *

Skylar was walking down the halls of the _Finalizer_ until she reached her work station. She noticed Unamo yelling at Thanisson, who was wearing sunglasses.

"Thanisson, why are you wearing sunglasses? Take them off," Unamo told the young male officer.

"I have a really bad headache," Thanisson responded.

Skylar then walked up to them. "Thanisson if you're not feeling well you can go to your quarters and get some rest," she said, then she looked at Unamo and glared at her, scaring the brunette.

"Thank you Lieutenant General May," Thanisson said as he got up and followed Skylar, and the two of them walked until they reached his quarters.

"Feel better Thanisson," Skylar said as she turned to walk away, only for Thanisson to grab her arm and pull her in, shutting the door behind her. "Thanisson what are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to know how it feels," Thanisson said as he removed his sunglasses.

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked.

"I want to know how it feels to be inside of you," Thanisson told her.

"Oh my god, now is not the right time," Skylar said.

"When is the right time?" Thanisson asked.

"You know I'm with Hux," Skylar told him.

"But that son of a bitch cheated on you. I heard everything last night May. You deserve better than that bastard," Thanisson said. "And I want to let you know that I'm madly in love with you," he added.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" Skylar asked.

"No I'm not. I've felt that way since the first time I saw you. I just didn't say anything because I found you a bit intimidating at first, no offense. But as I got to know you a little more I realized that you were kind, caring, and funny. I want to get to know you even more. However, when you started dating General Hux I was so disappointed but I didn't express it because I wanted you to be happy," Thanisson confessed.

"I didn't realize," Skylar said.

"It's ok. And hearing the two of you having sex in the room above this room was extremely disturbing, but for some reason, hearing you moaning turned me on so much," Thanisson said as he blushed, making Skylar blush as well.

"I'm sorry if we disrupted your sleep," Skylar said.

"It's ok. After hearing about what happened last night I was so pissed, I wanted to borrow Kylo Ren's lightsaber and stab General Hux with it," Thanisson said. "But let's get back to being serious. You have no idea how much I love you. I would do anything for you. I can treat you better than Hux can. Any girl like you deserves a gentleman. I am madly in love with you May," he said. "Think about it. We all know about General Hux's father, Commandant Brendol Hux, and what he did," he added.

Skylar thought about it for a minute. "I knew that. I heard stories about it. I feel like he's following his father's footsteps, even in infidelity!" she said angrily.

Thanisson rubbed Skylar's shoulder. "My parents raised me to be a gentleman. I also have a younger sister that I'm very protective of," he said.

"I've always had a thing for protective men, even though I can protect myself," Skylar said.

"But it's always good to have someone to protect you, to let you know that they really care about you," Thanisson said, then he kissed her. The kiss eventually turned into a heated makeout session, and minutes later, their uniforms were on the floor.

* * *

Skylar and Thanisson were laying on the couch, their hairs were slightly out of place, and uniforms on the floor.

"Wow, that was a lot better than I imagined," Thanisson said. "I never thought 69ing would be so much fun. And you tasted amazing," he added.

Skylar chuckled. "So did you," she said, then she got up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Thanisson asked.

"You know I'm technically still with General Hux. I'm breaking up with him," Skylar responded as she fixed her hair. "Plus we still have to get back to work," she added.

"Oh yeah," Thanisson said as he got dressed.

* * *

Skylar was walking down the hall until she was stopped by Kylo, Phasma, Mitaka, and Emily.

"Where were you last night? I was so worried!" Phasma said.

"We heard about what happened," Mitaka said.

"Yeah, Kylo told us," Emily said.

"And I'm about to destroy his living quarters. I hope you moved out of it," Kylo said.

"Yeah I did," Skylar said.

"Sweet!" Kylo said as he took out his lightsaber, scaring Mitaka.

"Kylo not now," Phasma said.

"Fine," Kylo said as he put his lightsaber away.

"Where's Hux?" Skylar asked.

"He's just right over there," Phasma said as she pointed to a tall figure with bright red hair at a distance.

"Thanks," Skylar said as she started walking.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"To break up with him," Skylar responded.

"You go girl," Kylo said.

Skylar kept on walking until she reached Hux. "General Hux," she said.

Hux turned around to face her. "Lieutenant General May," he said.

"I have something to say," they both said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry about what I did last night." "I'm breaking up with you." Hux and Skylar said, respectively, at the same time.

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" Hux asked.

"You know what you did last night, and saying sorry isn't going to fix it, no matter how many times you say it," Skylar said.

"But Skylar, I still love you," Hux said.

"You cheated on me. I won't take back anyone who does that," Skylar said.

"You can, and you will," Hux said as he grabbed Skylar's arms.

"Let her go," they heard someone say. They both turned to see Thanisson.

"What did you just say?" Hux asked as he glared at the younger male.

"I said let her go," Thanisson said.

"Last time I checked, I'm the General here so you can't tell me what to do," Hux said.

"I know, but you cheated on the most beautiful woman in the world. And you try to get her back? Look, if she wants nothing to do with you, leave her alone," Thanisson said.

"And let go of my arms," Skylar snapped, only for Hux to grab them tighter, making Skylar wince in pain.

"No Skylar, you are to be with me forever. You will marry me someday. I will make you say yes," Hux said. He then felt something really warm at the back of his neck. It was Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Let Skylar go. Now," Kylo said as he gripped his lightsaber tighter.

"And what happens if I don't?" Hux asked. He felt the back of his neck getting warmer as Kylo put his lightsaber closer to Hux's neck. Hux eventually released Skylar, and the blonde female gently rubbed her arms.

"You alright May?" Thanisson asked her.

"Yeah I'm alright," Skylar responded. They suddenly heard a meow.

"Millicent!" Hux said, but the ginger cat ignored him and ran over to Thanisson.

"Hey Millie," Thanisson said as he picked up the cat as she purred in his arms.

"We're over, Hux," Skylar said.

"Not only does the woman I love leave me, but my own cat leaves me as well," Hux said as he walked off.

"Come on Thanisson, let's take the day off today. We both need it," Skylar said.

"Yeah, I agree," Thanisson said, and they both walked to Skylar's new quarters.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the whole incident but Skylar was happy with Thanisson.

Skylar and Thanisson were having a movie night in their shared quarters. They invited Mitaka and Emily over. They wanted to invite Phasma and Kylo as well but Phasma was busy training the Stormtroopers and Kylo was busy thinking of ways to humiliate General Hux.

Skylar, Thanisson, Mitaka, and Emily were sitting on the couch watching Forrest Gump. Thanisson and Mitaka were impersonating Bubba's talk about shrimp, and they were surprisingly good at it! It made their girlfriends laugh. Skylar and Emily were impersonating Jenny, making their boyfriends laugh.

Thanisson and Skylar shared a loving kiss.

"Ew! Get a room!" Mitaka teased playfully.

"My eyes! My innocent eyes!" Emily joked. She and Mitaka shared a kiss as well.

"Not in front of us!" Skylar said jokingly.

"I can't look! I just can't look!" Thanisson teased. All four of them looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Skylar and Thanisson were laying in bed, cuddling together, with Millicent sleeping near their feet.

"Want to know what I really hate? I hate it when people call me Jojen," Thanisson said.

"Oh believe me, it bugs me when people call me Buffy," Skylar said.

"But you do look like Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Thanisson said.

"And you do look like Jojen Reed," Skylar said.

"You know what? You're the only one who's allowed to call me Jojen," Thanisson told her.

"Ok, if I can call you Jojen, you're the only one who can call me Buffy," Skylar said, and they both laughed.

"Good night Buffy. I love you so much," Thanisson said as he gently rubbed his nose on Skylar's.

"I love you too Jojen. Good night," Skylar said, then they shared a loving kiss and fell asleep.


End file.
